Albus Severus Potter, Reflection of the Father
by Cokusan
Summary: Follow Albus on his first year at Hogwarts. Enjoy the same surprises and familiar things that he does. Everything starts of well but who knows what may happen? Immediate rivalries occure on just the first day of school. Reviews Please!


Albus Severus Potter , Reflection of the Father

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter 1: Sorting day

An eleven year old boy with black hair wearing unusual, black clothes stood amongst other boys and girls his age that wore the same clothing as him. He had two mesmerizing green eyes and thin lips. 'Attention!' A man with a hat upon his head shouted. He wasn't skinny and his teeth had gaps between them.

'I'm professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house. If you will all follow me to the great hall, please. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly.' He said. The boy looked at a girl with red curly hair. 'The moment of truth.' The boy said after softly elbowing her in her arm. The girl nodded nervously and the two of them walked up the stairs.

They entered a large room with four huge tables, two on each side. The boy waved at an older boy that remarkably resembled him. The girl grinned nervously at a stunning blonde girl that waved excited. The group of eleven year olds stopped when professor Longbottom raised up his hand.

'Alright then!' he said. An old woman that was wearing glasses and a hat similar to Longbottom's stood up from a throne like chair, in the seat next to her sat a remarkably small man, a midget even and in the other sat a man that was easily twice as big as the woman. It was a comical sight and the boy chuckled.

'Dear new students of Hogwarts! My name is professor McGonagall, I'm Hogwarts' headmistress. The sorting ceremony will start shortly. There is no reason at all to be nervous, if you get sorted into a house, it was because the hat found it the best choice. Not because of your previous behaviour but because of what you might do in the future.' The woman said.

The huge man handed her a scroll of paper and she looked at it. 'Let's start the ceremony. First of all I want to call out Anita Aurose.' She said. A girl with long black hair that was wearing glasses walked forward with confident steps. McGonagall placed a funny looking hat on her head.

'Hmm, yes definitely. Ravenclaw!' The hat shouted out to the surprise of a small boy with brown hair that was standing next to the boy and girl that had entered the hall together before. The girl sighed in relief and walked down the stairs whilst being cheered at by the students at the table to the direct right of her.

Many students climbed the stairs and sat down to have the hat sort them into their houses. 'Albus Severus Potter.' McGonagall said and she smiled at the boy with the green eyes who now cautiously climbed the stairs. He sat down in the chair and McGonagall placed the hat on top of his head.

'This is a hard one. Yes, yes very hard.' The hat said. Albus nervously looked up at the outer edge of the hat. 'At least one Potter belongs in Slytherin, I believe.' He followed. Albus nervously shook his head. 'No, Please.' He said, almost with a begging voice. 'You Potter's are stubborn. Well, if your so certain. Gryffindor!' He shouted.

Albus grinned happily and stepped down the stairs with renewed confidence. A couple of students were sorted in their houses after him and McGonagall said: 'Scorpius Malfoy, come forward please.' A confident looking boy with long, white blonde hair and a pointy face climbed the stairs and jumped into the chair.

The hat was placed on his head and shouted out without hesitation. 'Slytherin!' The boy smirked and balled his fist before punching into the air in celebration. The red haired girl looked really nervous when she realised it would be her turn soon.

She was one of the last students to be sorted and walked up the stairs hesitatingly when McGonagall finally called out her name. 'Rose Weasley, step forward.' She said. The girl took a deep breath before sitting down and she closed her eyes when the hat was placed on her head.

'Yet another Weasley. Witty, this one. But courageous in heart. Gryffindor!' the hat decided and she opened her eyes and smiled at the students cheering and shouting compliments at her.

The ceremony was almost complete when the last student, Byron Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. McGonagall walked back to her chair and turned around in front of it. 'Everyone stand up.' She commanded and all the students and her fellow teachers rose to their feet.

'To all new students, I want to say welcome! To all old students, I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts this year!' she announced and then sat down again. There was lots of applauding as large plates littered with food suddenly appeared on top of the tables. Albus' brother James winked at him as he magically lifted up a turkey into the air and made it do a silly dance.

He burst out into laughter and the sip of pumpkin juice he had just taken was ejected through his nose. He coughed and Rose patted him on his back. She turned her head to the right and grinned at her cousin, the stunningly beautiful Victoire. 'Didn't I tell you? You were practically born into Gryffindor.' She said.

…

Albus and Rose walked out the great hall after the feast alongside all the other students. Albus was almost knocked over when someone bumped into him. He looked to the side and growled in anger. 'Look where your going!' Albus shouted. He was grinned at by the boy he recognized as Scorpius Malfoy.

'Did I hurt you Potter? I'm _so _sorry.' He said sarcastically. He was flanked by the tall dark skinned boy Byron Zabini and Bret Boles, a muscular young boy with long, curly black hair.

Rose stepped forward and shoved Malfoy against one of the benches in front of the tables. He fell over backwards and Albus laughed.

He immediately stopped when Zabini lifted him up in to the air by his collar. Malfoy stood up and looked angry. 'You'll pay for that!' Malfoy said and he and Boles paced away, followed not much later by Zabini after he had dropped Albus down.

A boy with dark skin and an afro hair style pointed at Albus and Rose. 'I'm Carl Thomas, head boy. Follow me, I will lead you to the common room.' He said, introducing himself. They aligned up with the other first years that had been sorted into Gryffindor and walked through the hallways of Hogwarts.

Albus and Rose knew what to expect from what their parents told them, but were still amazed by what they saw. Hundreds of talking portraits, and now as they were told, moving stairs.

Albus' eyes widened in shock as he saw his brother jump off the stair they were now standing on, while laughing loudly.

He fell almost ten yards but he fell in a strange, slow way, as if he was drifting. He enjoyed the screams of the fresh Slytherin students that saw him falling towards them and landed perfectly, next to a bald, old and fat man white a thick grey moustache.

The old man laughed. 'James Potter you never seize to amaze me.' He said. James scratched the back of his head. 'Well what can I say professor Slughorn, neither does the constantly increasing size of your belly seize to amaze me.' He said. A lot of Slytherin students grinned and chuckled silently.

Slughorn paused for a minute, and James expected to be shouted at, but was surprised when Slughorn had to do a lot of effort to avoid laughing. 'Just go to your own house you little devil.' Slughorn said and James smiled. 'Catapulto!' He shouted and he was launched up into the air.

He landed next Carl Thomas who gave him an amused grin. Carl then turned around to face the portrait of a fat lady in front of him. 'Password?' the portrait asked to many students' surprises. 'Balls of fire.' Carl said and the lady nodded. The portrait opened like a door and the students stepped into a cosy, large room.

The walls had been painted with fire red and the floor was covered in red carpet. 'Boys your rooms are up the left stairs, girls are advised to take the right.' He winked and several girls giggled, touched by his charm. Albus waved Rose goodbye and walked up the stairs that led to his shared room, accompanied by a seemingly nice boy he had just met, Robert Finnigan.

Robert Finnigan was an Irish Quidditch fanatic with big ears and short, spikey black hair. 'My father fought alongside yours in the wizarding war, you know.' He said. Albus was surprised, he never got used to all the people that knew his father and so automatically knew about him.

'That's nice to hear.' Albus said. The two boys arrived at the dormitory and found out they where sharing it with a small, thin boy with funny looking straw blonde hair called Nigel Rucksack, a muggle-born who was very impressed about what he had seen so far. The other he was sharing the dormitory with was Greg Horward, a fat boy with short red hair.

The boys all talked to each other till late night and eventually fell asleep. Albus' first day at Hogwarts had come to an end.

END OF CHAPTER

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
